


The man

by AlwaysShipMyOTP



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysShipMyOTP/pseuds/AlwaysShipMyOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking out the window. I dunno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The man

Just a look outside would show the rain, an umbrella, and the atll man holding it. He walks slowely down the street, feet stumbling a bit, showing him to be clumsy. He reaches a gap in the parked cars and pulls out something from his jacket. While it is still too rainy to make out what it is, you can guess it is a key when he starts to push it in the lock of the blue box you only just noticed. It is odd, how it was just a gap in the parked cars until you saw the man interact with the thing sitting there. Through the rain you can make out the words "police box" written in white above the doors. The man pulls at the right door, before pushing. A dim light can be seen spilling out as he steps in. Looking out briefly, he smiles sadly before shutting the door. A few moments later the noise of an engine fills the air, and the box starts to disappear.  
  
It must be lonely, you think, to come and do a job then to leave with only a select few, if any, knowing anything. You can't get much credit for that. So you write a letter to the man with the sad smaile, you tell him that you are thankful for saving your world, and that you will miss him if he goes. You put it in a box and bury it. Hoping one day, it will be dug up and people will read and tell the story about how the Doctor man saved them all. And maybe, just maybe, he will hear of the stories, and give his sad smile, because a sad smile is better than no smile at all. At least he has something to be sad-happy for.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like the first thing I have ever written by myself, including all GCSE essays... So please tell me what you think.


End file.
